supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of penalties expected by Judge John Cyrus
2035 Around this time, John gave no more than one penalty a day. January #'10 to 20 years', second-degree murder. #'Death by hanging', second-degree murder, thievery, piracy, kidnapping, arson. illegal gambling, tax evasion, obstruction of justice, loansharking, racketeering, obstruction of justice, extreme coveting. #'Life in Prison', murder, injury to an elderly individual, and conspiracy to commit murder #'10 to 20 years', second-degree murder. #'11 years in prison', voluntary manslaughter #'15 to 30 years', second-degree murders. #'41 years', 36 for murder and 5 for concealment. #'25 years to life', murder. #'Life imprisonment without parole', capital murder #'25 years to life', murder. #'20 years to life', first-degree murder. #'59 years', 54 for murder and 5 for concealment. #'Life without parole', first degree murder #'55 years without the possibility of parole', 50 for murder and 5 for concealment. #'life in prison without parole', first-degree murder, illegal gambling, tax evasion. #'90 days in prison', tax evasion. #'death by stoning', illegal gambling, witchcraft, prostitution #possession of valsartan. #'20 years in prison', first degree murder #possession of crystal meth, drug smuggling, inmate prostitution #'12 to 24 years', murder and computer hacking. #'Death by hanging', first-degree murder. #'6 to 12 years', illegal gambling and tax evasion. #'Life in prison', second degree murder and conspiracy to commit murder #'66 years, '''murder, illegal gambling, tax evasion, concealment. #'25 years to life in prison', second degree murder #'25 years', racketeering and loansharking. #'life in prison', second degree murder and conspiracy to commit murder #'20 years', first-degree murder, racketeering, drug cartel. # human trafficking, extortion, prostitution, racketeering, battering, robbery February #'Death by gas chamber''' ~ beheading, kidnapping, treason #'Death by lethal injection' ~ drug trafficking, prostitution, murder, robbery, extortion #'Death by bludgeoning' ~ $150,000 in damage, treason, witchcraft #drug trafficking, auto theft, burglary, homicide #'Death by dissembowlment' ~ tenth-rate illegal gambling, witchcraft, treason, murder. #Drug trafficking, robbery, extortion, murder, domestic terrorism #'Death by lethal injection' ~ first-degree murders. #illegal immigration, murder, money laundering, kidnapping, arms trafficking, drug trafficking, fraud, pandering, racketeering, extortion, human trafficking, illegal immigration, illegal gambling #kidnapping, money laundering, drug trafficking, robbery, extortion, human trafficking, police impersonation, bribery, counterfeiting, murder, fencing, pimping, gun-running #Drug trafficking, robbery, Larceny, human trafficking, extortion, illegal immigration, murder, prostitution, racketeering, battery, kidnapping and arms trafficking. #fraud, arms trafficking, murder, assault, robbery, drug trafficking, extortion, assault #'Death by burning' ~ tax evasion, witchcraft, treason, murder. #illegal gambling, corruption, shoplifting. Bribery, vote rigging #'Death by stoning' ~ putting drugs in peoples' mouths, prostitution, witchcraft, illegal gambling, murder. #extortion, murder, robbery, drug trafficking, #'Death by electrocution' ~ ten explosions, murder, terrorism, bombing #drug trafficking, racketeering, murder, extortion #'Death by shooting' ~ $600,000 in damage, murder, kidnapping, treason. #arms trafficking, money laundering, human trafficking, murder, kidnapping, bribery #'Death by beheading' ~ tax evasion, $450,000 in damage, kidnapping, treason, murder #'Death by lethal injection' ~ murders. #drug trafficking, #'Death by beheading' ~ tax evasion, $500,000 in damage, murder. #Drug trafficking, people smuggling, money laundering, extortion, kidnapping, racketeering, murder, arms trafficking, terrorism, robbery, assault, rape, bribery, prostitution, counterfeiting, coercion, fencing, mayhem, burglary, police impersonation #'Death by nitrogen asphyxiation' ~ force-feeding drugs, murder. #human trafficking, arms trafficking, fraud, theft, robbery, drug trafficking, murder, extortion, assault #'Death by bleach' ~ illegal gambling, prostitution, pandering #Drug trafficking, contract killing, money laundering, murder, torture, extortion, arms trafficking, people smuggling March #'Death by lethal injection' ~ arson, murder, homicide, bookmaking, bootlegging, arms trafficking, contract killing #trespassing, pornography, waste management #racketeering, labor racketeering, bribery, threats, carjacking, loansharking, illegal gambling, arson, coercion, drug trafficking, fencing, extortion, gun running, money laundering, murder #prostitution, murder, money laundering, fraud, racketeering, labor unions, gambling, loan-sharking, narcotics trafficking, smuggling #treason, waste management, political bribery, bid rigging, assassination #'8 to 12 years ~ '''arson, kidnapping, looting, fraud #'18 years''' ~ second degree murder. #piracy, smuggling, arson, kidnapping, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy. #'Death by stoning' ~ dog fighting, murder, inmate prosecution, racketeering, arms trafficking, assault, drug trafficking, #impersonating a cleric of the church of England, kidnapping, sailing under false colors. #'10 to 20 years' ~ brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation #witness retaliation, armed robbery, witness intimidation, identity fraud, money laundering, assault with deadly weapons, assault, robbery, murder, drug trafficking, attempted murder, hate crimes #General lawlessness, trespassing, unlawful entry. #Identity theft, drug trafficking, dog fighting, murder, arms trafficking #Racketeering, conspiracy, loansharking, gambling, money laundering, murder, extortion, drug trafficking, fencing, skimming, fraud #'Death by beheading' ~ first-degree murders, child abuse, theft, racketeering, loansharking, kidnapping, piracy, smuggling, looting, arson, illegal gambling, tax evasion, obstruction of justice, abusive language towards a police officer, brigandage, plifering, depravity, depredation, concealment, vandalism, public nudity, general lawlessness, trespassing, impersonating over 10,000 officers. #bombings, robberies, aircraft hijackings, assassinations #'Death by gas chamber' ~ first-degree murders, theft, arson, racketeering, loansharking, kidnapping, piracy, smuggling, force-feeding drugs, looting, arson, illegal gambling, tax evasion, obstruction of justice, abusive language towards a police officer, general lawlessness, treason, looting, concealment, vandalism, public nudity, trespassing, impersonating over 12,000 officers. #'35 to 50 years' ~ loansharking, kidnapping, concealment, smuggling, theft, vandalism #impersonating an secret organization agent, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder, trespassing, conspiracy, extortion #'40 to 50 years' ~ arson, burglary, hi-jacking, kidnapping, destruction of public city property, vandalism, robbery, impersonating a health inspector, fraud, smuggling #smuggling diamonds, robbery, kidnapping #assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder, identity theft #extortion, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, conspiracy #'20 to 45 years ~ '''fraud, robbery, littering, arson, burglary, hijacking, kidnapping, impersonating a crime-fighter #bank robbery, extortion, bombing, rape, money laundering #'15 to 25 years ~ piracy, looting, kidnapping, theft #'8 years ~ '''theft, breaking and entering, assault and battery #'6 months ~ 'impersonating a health inspector, smuggling #'15 years to life ~ 'dognapping, destruction of museum property, bomb threats #'Death by gas chamber ~ 'murder, conspiracy to commit murder, arson, treason, vandalism, kidnapping, looting, piracy, theft, obstruction of justice, bomb threats, conspiracy, concealment, racketeering, loansharking, littering, robbery, fraud, hijacking, illegal gambling, tax evasion April #'3 to 6 years ~ 'possesion of pirated videos #'40 years ~ 'theft, stealing museum property #'death by burning ~ 'murder, kidnapping #'5 to 10 years ~ 'fraud, bank robbery, child endangerment #'3 months ~ 'counterfeiting #'1 year ~ 'vandalism, fraud, tampering with the U.S. mail #'1 year ~ 'obstruction of justice #murder, gambling, racketeering, illegal immigration, illegal gambling #drug trafficking, assault, loansharking #arms trafficking, theft, torture, racketeering #extortion, gambling, gunrunning, protection racket #loansharking, extortion, dog fighting #vandalism, concealment, conspiracy #arson, disorderly conduct #human trafficking, theft, murder #battery, murder, financial crimes #robbery, drug smuggling and sales #jaywalking, dog fighting, negligent property damage #identity document forgery and fraud #theft, child endangerment, fraud, loansharking, torture #kidnapping, pandering, money laundering #illegal gambling, extortion, arms trafficking #murder, train robbery, perjury, kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon #larceny, ransom, art theft, gross negligence #defacement, trafficking stolen goods #pandering, rape, inmate prostitution #destruction, fencing, vandalism, theft, assault/battery #prostitution, hate crime, larceny #money laundering, unlicensed use of crane #Racketeering, loansharking, extortion May #disorderly conduct, pornography, public nudity #vandalism, bookmaking, intimidation, terrorism #'Death by beheading ~ Second degree child rape, theft, first degree murder, credit card fraud, grand theft auto #burglary, criminal property damage, dog fighting and arson #theft, money laundering, counterfeiting #illegal downloading, assault, drug trafficking #kidnapping, attempted murder, poaching, cruelty to animals #conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder, child abuse #child endangerment, money laundering, human trafficking, check fraud #tampering with the U.S. mail, mail theft, movie trespassing #trespassing, fraud, recording without consent, contract killing #'Death by hanging' - arson, trespassing, impersonating a captain, piracy, kidnapping #'Life in Prison' ~ murder, conspiracy to commit murder #arms trafficking, people smuggling, assault, robbery #illegal immigration, kidnapping, battery, extortion, racketeering, List of penalties expected by Judge John Cyrus Category:Lists